Talk:The Land of the Sun: Seireitou trains Ryuka, Kyashi and Evan
Sorry about being an ass in the RP, I just thought it would be interesting to have a threat arise in the midst of training, something to look forward to. Hehe... so yeah. --Cold hard steel 02:21, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I hope there's a fight between Ean and Kyashi, because at this point, it's gonna be awesome! --Achrones150 02:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, that would be interesting. Who plays her? --Cold hard steel 02:27, 2 February 2009 (UTC) That would be me. --Achrones150 02:28, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I'm Off For today. See ya tomorrow! *--Achrones150 02:29, 2 February 2009 (UTC) All talk?! Stop acting like the Guardians are just wimps! You know that fight was my first on the site and I was unsure about how the character would be viewed if he won on his first appearance against a godmod! I don't want that title, thank you very much! --Cold hard steel 20:08, 2 February 2009 (UTC) i dont mean it but seireitou's attitude is like that, just like how you made Ean all evil and hateful ^_^ --Seireitou 20:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Technically that wasn't Ean, but you hold a point. In that case, please excuse my outburst. --Cold hard steel 20:51, 2 February 2009 (UTC) -imoto its a honorific to represent a younger sister If you want to know, older brother is -ani and -anikun, i also thing, but im not sure, -kyoudai --Seireitou 21:52, 2 February 2009 (UTC) The name to replace the brother's name is aniki, but I don't know what younger brother is. --Cold hard steel 21:55, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I think younger brother is -otoko --Seireitou 21:58, 2 February 2009 (UTC) lol it's not really privacy because my guy can hear every thing on the boat anywere on the boat,--Evan6789 22:03, 2 February 2009 (UTC) so remember he is listening. ^_^--Evan6789 22:02, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Grr... Grr...emo comment...Grr... Narutokurosaki547 22:06, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I could not resist. >_> --Achrones150 22:15, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Stop editing so frickn' fast! Half my posts were taken out because of you all! --Cold hard steel 22:22, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Me to -_---Evan6789 22:23, 2 February 2009 (UTC) -_- Sorry! Achrones150 22:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I am among the complainers... Narutokurosaki547 22:25, 2 February 2009 (UTC) same here, kinda --Seireitou 22:26, 2 February 2009 (UTC) bashing Enough of the bashing! --Cold hard steel 22:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Teh bashing will continue until morale improves. Narutokurosaki547 22:34, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ~Eye twitches~ You... Go... Die... --Cold hard steel 22:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) NEVER METALHEAD!!! BWAHAHAHHAHHAHHA!!! Narutokurosaki547 22:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) hehe, metalhead --Seireitou 22:38, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Everyone has a nickname: Minkai: Minkies Cold Hard Steel: Metalhead Me: I dunno, I lost count Narutokurosaki547 22:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) heh i see a Naruto/Sakura relation between Evan and Kyashi Ean's got the limiter, and he won't kill her, I assure you. --Cold hard steel 23:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Umm I sure hope Ean doesn't kill Kyashi or this training would have an abrupt ending. Echo Uchiha 23:12, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Nah, if he attempts to, Seireitou will kill him with Bloddbending --Seireitou 23:14, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Ah bloodbending, interestingly enough I found that techniques weakness just by watching the show. It suddenly hit me that there are several weakpoints in the whole bloodbending theory. Echo Uchiha 23:16, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I know, but the full moon concept is overcome, dont ask me how ^_^ --Seireitou 23:17, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Not that, it's actually a deep deep deep Circulatory study that I had in Health class last year(Gag). Anyways, it's a weird molecular thing that can only be exploited on a sub-atomic level. Whoo, too many big words. Echo Uchiha 23:20, 2 February 2009 (UTC) O_O Whoa... thats past my vocab.. Anyway, Sice when is Seireitou this generous?? He trains so many peple(i Dont know how many, just alot) an he saves Haizo from execution... twice. First time he was flsley accused ans Seireitou trained him. Second time.....Haizo murdured the Raikage(How??) and Seireitou saved him.. then tried to kill him during Battle of destiny. Then he changes his mind and doesnt kill him, but leaves him half-dead. I went off topic.. The question is why does Seireotou train soooo many people? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:24, 2 February 2009 (UTC) The same reason he preaches to Echo that he shouldn't be the Grim Reaper in the future because he is not loved by people when he even blasphemes and kills himself to stop a war that's already finished. (A.K.A. "Peace Requiem") The point is just to do it I guess. Echo Uchiha 23:29, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Talk about an attention hog... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:31, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, i know what it is, i studied that in my Ap class last year. Also, to Minkies, i just do it cause i feel like it --Seireitou 23:32, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I really hope Sei's taken into account that this is after the great war. --Cold hard steel 23:35, 2 February 2009 (UTC) .....no, it takes place right before --Seireitou 23:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) So you ARE an attention hog... or your character anyways. Oh look, Im Seireitou!! Im an overpowered anti-christ that will give up his plan for world domination and kill himself with an albino midget named Haizo! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:37, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ....Banana Hammock? --Achrones150 23:38, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Oh yeah, or Minkai..... Im a evil little anti-christ who will probably give up my obbsesion over beer and fall in love with a rough trick named Jim --Seireitou 23:39, 2 February 2009 (UTC) STOP TAKING QUOTES FROM FAMILY GUY, DARN IT! *--Achrones150 23:40, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ....... id say come again, then id laugh because i said come --Seireitou 23:41, 2 February 2009 (UTC) hmmmm... Archrones... hand... bannana. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:42, 2 February 2009 (UTC) *To Seireitou Seriously? Boring stuff isn't it. Especially being an 8th grader, that hurts you're atention span. *To Minkie Winkie Dude, you're awesome when you're angry. *To That Metal Guy Really? Depending on how that turns out we might not want to make that assessment. *To Achrones Haha, Family Guy. Echo Uchiha 23:43, 2 February 2009 (UTC) .....*pukes* *--Achrones150 23:44, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, 1... 2..3?...uh 4.... k..k-..kuh-5?.....6! hey what you doin in there! --Seireitou 23:44, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ARE YOU TRYING TO PISS ME OFF??? And waddaya mean Im awsome when Im angry???? HUH???????!!!!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:52, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Checkmate. Echo Uchiha 23:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I dont like chess! I always lose!!! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:56, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Mwahaha... Echo Uchiha 23:57, 2 February 2009 (UTC) I wonder why.. Achrones150 23:58, 2 February 2009 (UTC) ......... HEY YOU CALLIN ME STUPID!!!!!!????????? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:59, 2 February 2009 (UTC) DARE TO BE STUPID!!! Narutokurosaki547 00:06, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Nope. I'm just merely explaining the undeniable fact that you are a comically angry drunk. Achrones150 00:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) What shall we do with a drunk Minkai? What shall we do with a drunk Minkai? What shall we do with a drunk Minkai? Early in the Morning? Narutokurosaki547 00:09, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Kick him in his sack and take his money. o_O Achrones150 00:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) .. huh? Im sorry I want listening. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Shocker... Narutokurosaki547 00:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) grrrr..... Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Is that your stomach? --Achrones150 00:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) He's craving revenge, with a side of a beating. Narutokurosaki547 00:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Ooh, ooh, I'll help with that! --Cold hard steel 00:20, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, Minkies, dont make me angry, because if im agry then mr. bigglesworth gets angry and when mr. bigglesworths gets agry, people DIE! --Seireitou 00:23, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Cont. I assume that has to do with the fact I called you Metalhead again, right? Narutokurosaki547 00:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Let it be known today that Minkai has 3 nicknames. * Mr. Drunkie * Minkies * Minkie Winkie Please, STOP THE MADNESS!!! Narutokurosaki547 00:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Madness? .... THIS. IS. SPARTAAAA!!!!! --Achrones150 00:27, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Warning- I am going to flip out if one more nickname is said. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:33, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, Minkies, dont make me angry, because if im agry then mr. bigglesworth gets angry and when mr. bigglesworths gets agry, people DIE! --Seireitou 00:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Mr Drunk-Who-Hates-Nicknames. Achrones150 00:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I have to say any talk page with Minkai on it seems to be very funny... Ten Tailed Fox 00:35, 3 February 2009 (UTC) To Seirei- haha To ar.. archro... look Im gonna call you Archie okay?- Yur pushin it. To Ten Tailed- um... thank..you..? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:37, 3 February 2009 (UTC) All right....I'll stop messin', I'll just call you Minkai from now on.... if you call me Achrones. -_- Achrones150 00:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry Archie yur name is too confusing. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) It's right there when I post my signature! Or you could just call me Ryuka, I don't care. I apologize if I P'd you O'd in RL. Achrones150 00:41, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Naa I like archie better Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) And what??? p'd ? o'd?? Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Pissed off. Achrones150 00:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC) AHH SHUT UP!! XD I may yell, but I wont take anything offensiveley. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Pffft. You can't yell, you can only type in caps....unless you're yelling at your computer whilst typing. Achrones150 00:53, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hey if you guys want, you could visit the Land of Mountains for training and I'll have Ryun help out. That is if you want. Ten Tailed Fox 01:02, 3 February 2009 (UTC) It'll be a pleasure seeing Ryun again. I wonder how he and Kyashi will react towards each other, after their little fight... Achrones150 01:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Ryun is quick to forgive, but it would have to be comical for effect ^_^ Ten Tailed Fox 01:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Achrones150 01:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Jeez Cold sure takes a long time to post compared to us. >_> Achrones150 01:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Ya I've noticed Ten Tailed Fox 01:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry, I'm kinda busy right now. ^_^U --Cold hard steel 01:23, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Oh. That's OK, then. ^_^ Achrones150 01:23, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hi Minkies ^_^ seems you've been yelling at everyone and their dog. Narutokurosaki547 01:27, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, I have a dog barking outside of my window right now! It sounds like I imagine Minkai. --Cold hard steel 01:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Amen, brudda, amen Narutokurosaki547 01:32, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I leave to do a project, and I come back with comments about me. Im honered.>_< Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 01:40, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Wow, you almost spelled that one right. Echo Uchiha 01:45, 3 February 2009 (UTC) BWAHAHAHHAAHHAAHHAH!!!!! Echo, you entered at the perfect time with the perfect comment lol Ten Tailed Fox 01:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ...Oops? Echo Uchiha 01:52, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hehehehehehehe...I knew there was a reason I've stayed on this site for so many months....lol... Ten Tailed Fox 01:56, 3 February 2009 (UTC) It's all here Brudda. Narutokurosaki547 02:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) .....no offense but what's that suppose to mean Kurosaki-san? Ten Tailed Fox 02:08, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, what is it supposed to mean? --Cold hard steel 02:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) .....Im lost again.. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ...I mean that since Minkai constantly explodes causing these little schticks to happen, there's always a reason to keep your eyes peeled for different talk pages. P.S. Don't ask me where I found that word. I don't feel like explaining that. Narutokurosaki547 02:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Dang...I feel like an idiot. Then again, I am one XP. Narutokurosaki547 02:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ....that is probably the most truth filled statement I've ever seen on a talk page... Ten Tailed Fox 02:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) And I meant your first comment, not the one about you being an idiot. Ten Tailed Fox 02:15, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Hear, hear! --Cold hard steel 02:16, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I'm not really an idiot, though I sometimes forget my homework...I mean that I say things that I know are ok, but others take the wrong way. Ex: I'd really like to meet some of the users on the site in person. Narutokurosaki547 02:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I sill dont get it. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Just ignore it. Narutokurosaki547 02:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Okay! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:22, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ^_^ Minkai, here's 50 bucks, go get a beer. Narutokurosaki547 02:26, 3 February 2009 (UTC) What is he gonna get, a beer the size of Gaara's gourd?! --Cold hard steel 02:27, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Probably... Narutokurosaki547 02:28, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I'm Off Again Cya all tomorrow! Achrones150 02:29, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Adios, friend. Narutokurosaki547 02:30, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Bye bye Archie!! and to Kuro- what, only 50 bucks?? This will only ge me, like, 64 beers. I need MORE!! (mugs you) Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:33, 3 February 2009 (UTC) FIGHT FIGHT!!! Swords Clash!: Minkai Zokatakei vs Hikaru "Shadow" Kurosaki Narutokurosaki547 02:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Payback?? They never met before! Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:39, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I have to go, see ya all tomorrow and stop the story for now -seireitou See ya Good point... Narutokurosaki547 02:43, 3 February 2009 (UTC) The new title better? Narutokurosaki547 02:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yup. I'll start it off the way I do withh all Minkies fights.. at a bar. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 02:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Let Me Set This Straight... Ean's limiter isn't what most of you think it is. Ean's race, the frosts, are all born with a separate personality, two at birth. Eventually one of the personalities becomes dominant, and is known as the normal person that performs everyday life. The other, however, recedes into the back of the conscious, rarely rearing its head. This personality is often the opposite of the normal one. Ean's limiter is in place in order to keep his frost side, which is a violent, ornery, bloodhtirsty bastard, from coming into play, which can often be dangerous, unless the emotions and thoughts (and inhibitions) of the other personality leak over. This is why the frost side wasn't fighting as crazily as he often does, because the worry for the others from Ean's personality was so great that he felt the emotion too. Whew, that was exhaustive! --Cold hard steel 20:12, 3 February 2009 (UTC) One question, does that make Frosty the Snowman, Ean's brother? --Seireitou 20:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Not funny. But, the deity god of the old frosts (who is now the christian God) was Jaque de Glaciation. Guess who that translates to. Any way, just wanted to clear that up. --Cold hard steel 20:17, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Soory, i couldnt resist, you have to admit, you set me up for that ^_^ --Seireitou 20:19, 3 February 2009 (UTC) ~Pinches eyebrows~ Groan... --Cold hard steel 20:34, 3 February 2009 (UTC) o_O Darn it, Seireitou-ani, you're not supposed to die until you actually use the Peace Requiem! --Achrones150 23:00, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Shut it Archie. If Seirei dies, then its fine by me!! As Seireitou breathes his last, Minkai and Haizo will be in the other world, laughing. Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 23:07, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Aw, that's just mean. >_< Achrones150 23:09, 3 February 2009 (UTC) He doesnt die, who said he dies? He just protected Sachi for a spilt second, but is fine in the end Phew, that was close. >_> Achrones150 23:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) --Seireitou 23:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) The point was for Sachi to witness his falling, as to help Kyashi in bringing Sachi back instead of killing her. --Seireitou 23:14, 3 February 2009 (UTC) But, Kyashi had just said that herself, that she was going to bring Sachi back, right? * Achrones150 23:18, 3 February 2009 (UTC) .... (sniff) ...I think I'm gonna cry....and....I don't have any tissues. Damn. -_-' Achrones150 23:27, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah, unlike most works that had a moment, I was actually touched by this one. --Cold hard steel 23:42, 3 February 2009 (UTC) By the way, CHS, dont have Ean mention the guardians to heal him, im trying to work in a sappy moment, okay? --Seireitou 23:44, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Fine... >_> --Cold hard steel 23:49, 3 February 2009 (UTC) To Evan and Ean, dammit, work on your damn dramatic lines! --Seireitou 00:15, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, if we did that, then our posts would be stopped by your posts. No time. By the way, isn't Tsunade in the midst of all this? --Cold hard steel 00:20, 4 February 2009 (UTC) No, she isnt and ill explain much later, for now, imagine Tsunade isnt married to seireitou, ill tell you later the details --Seireitou 00:39, 4 February 2009 (UTC) O...kay... --Cold hard steel 00:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) BAHAHA!!! Why y'all cryin? ^_^ Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 00:42, 4 February 2009 (UTC) last time last time i'm going to bring it up I see it... :P Achrones150 00:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) OMG OMG!!! EAN AND EVAN, I SWEAR TO GOD, EITHER MAKE IT DRAMARIC OR DONT POST INFRONT OF THE SAPPY DRAMATIC POSTS!!! --Seireitou 00:41, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Hey, I have no emotional support to offer, it would be just weird! Think about it! And once again, I have to bring up the subject of post delays. --Cold hard steel 00:43, 4 February 2009 (UTC) okay *crawls into a cage in the corner and goes to sleep* --Evan6789 00:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC) * To Cold hard steel Oh, hush and take it like a man.Achrones150 00:45, 4 February 2009 (UTC)